Silent Memories
by wonderlandfan
Summary: A new mystery and a new world that Sora and his friends haven't seen before! And who is making these weird noises? It's up to Sora to find out.


Silent Memories: A Kingdom Hearts fanfic  
  
In a world far away.Very far, where young Sakura lived, there was a peaceful mansion in which she lived in that was on top of a beautiful hill. The people there lived so happy. The sun shining everyday, fresh fruits picked everyday, and the beautiful views. Then what happened was, people never cared to share things and never got along and that is when darkness grew in their hearts. Only in the hearts of children have a powerful light. A light that keeps burning strong. But the child with the purest heart was gone. The Heartless destroyed the great world which now remains in ruins. And that is how this story begins.  
  
"Sora.? Sora! Wake up!"  
"Huh.? Kairi?", Sora said in a groggy voice.  
"Aren't you gonna train with Riku and me?! It would be great if we could toughen up a bit. Even though I don't fight.". Kairi laughed.  
Sora rubs his eye and gets up. "Sure. Why not?"  
"That's great!" "Race you!"  
"Aw, Kairi. Okay! You're on!"  
Both Sora and Kairi race to their training grounds until Sora just suddenly stopped.  
"Sora, what's wrong?", asked Kairi.  
"Did you hear that? It sounded like it was a little girl crying. It's like I have find out why she's crying. Or maybe I'm just hearing things.". Sora felt kind of weird after that sound. Where was it coming from? Who is this little girl and why is she crying?  
"You could be just hearing things. I didn't hear anything.", replied Kairi. " Or maybe you could be right. I mean, a lot of weird things have been going lately and I'm also kind of worried too."  
"Like what things?", asked Sora.  
"Well.How can I say this. I keep hearing strange music but very soft though. I'm thinking that this music was played by a flute. It's strange but very pretty too. But I don't see anybody with a flute. So, I have an odd feeling about that."  
"Hey guys!" shouted out a voice.  
Sora and Kairi spun around and was relieved that it was only Riku.  
"Geez, Riku, you scared me there!" exclaimed Sora. Kairi laughs.  
"What's the hold up? Is something wrong or you guys are just playing around?"  
"Ah, shut up, Riku!" laughed Kairi. "We were just having a little conversation about.. things."  
"Ohhh, what kind of 'things'? Saying something behind my back?" laughed Riku.  
"Of course not! What kind things would we say about you?" says Sora. "Hey, Riku? Have you heard anything strange like. crying or music?"  
"Not that I heard of. Why?"  
"Well, me and Kairi been hearing weird things lately. It's really bizarre!"  
"Whatever. I think you two are just hearing things."  
Now Sora hears that cry again. "There it goes again! I heard it and it was real for sure!!!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Stop kidding me, Sora. This joke isn't funny.", replied Riku.  
"It's not a joke. I'm serious!"  
Riku just sighs and leaves. So does Kairi.  
Sora drops his head and looks down at his feet. That night, while Sora lies in bed thinking about the sound of the little girl crying. "Who was that?" thought Sora. "Why was she crying? I have to know.. Something tells me that I have to know." Sora tries to shut his eyes and figure out this new mystery tomorrow. He needs all the rest he can get. So he now has a lot in his mind.  
The next morning, other people on Destiny Islands have been complaining about the sounds and the flute music. It was all over the island. Everybody talking and a surprise guest appears: Leon. It seems like he doesn't have much to day and that he isn't surprised at all. He stands there right by the ocean enjoying the view.  
"Hurry, Sora.", he thought, "There's not enough time..".  
Soon, Sora woke up surprised to hear about the news. He asked everybody on the island exactly what they heard and they heard the same exact sounds that Sora and Kairi have been hearing. This is getting very freaky. Now Sora is just.going to think things straight while staring at the ocean. Maybe he'll just put his mind back together thinking that this is only a dream. But this got interrupted until..  
"Hey Sora!". Aw, it was just Leon.  
"Ah!", Sora exclaimed while he jumped up in surprise.  
"Finally I found you. There's something I got to tell you."  
"First of all, how did you get here?", asked Sora.  
"Ah, that doesn't matter! Now listen to me!", Leon declared.  
Sora looked at him with eye contact because he knew this was serious. He was hoping it would be something about the strange noises. "So..?"  
"Have you ever been hearing strange noises on this island lately?"  
Sora couldn't believe this. It was all true. He heard these noises too. Even is he lived in a different world, this is just really really strange. "Why, yes! You heard them too?! The little girl crying? The strange music playing?"  
"Exactly what I'm talking about, Sora. And I'll tell you the details about it."  
"Tell me!"  
"Alright, here's the story. Those noises are coming from a spirit. I don't know what kind of spirit but it seems to be looking for your Keyblade."  
"My.Keyblade?", Sora said in shock.  
"Yes. It seems like to be wanting it back. And probably you are the only one who can put this restless soul to rest. That's why I came here to give you this new mission."  
"Oh.". Sora is speechless. But he must tell Kairi and Riku about this new mess they have to go through.  
"But don't worry, it's very complicating at all. You might need gummi ships and lots of training but you're gonna make lots of new friends and meet so many different people! You will also see other worlds you've never seen before!"  
Sora looked up and with a little relief in his eyes. "Well, that seems great! What do I have to do?".  
"First of all, get out of here."  
"Okaaay, I know that."  
Leon laughs. "Excellent. Now the next thing you got to do is go to this new world which actually now a ruin and it's called 'Bluegreen Grasses'. It used to be a beautiful world until the Heartless destroyed it."  
"But wait a minute! When I defeated Ansem, how come that world didn't restore? Shouldn't it be back to normal?"  
"Oh that world wasn't easy, Sora. It's very far from than the other worlds you've been to. So that mean you better be careful in the gummi flights and be extra careful around 'Bluegreen Grasses'. It's still swarmed with Heartless and there's a different kind of Keyhole that you must seal to lock that lone world."  
"I see. What's next?", Sora asked.  
"Do whatever what comes in mind at first there. Basically just try to figure out what this spirit wants from the Keyblade and find out why it's restless. I know you'll be doing fine. So you better leave now.", declared Leon.  
"But will all the other worlds be okay?"  
"Of course they will. Just leave everything to me. I'll protect this island and the rest of the worlds. You've got nothing worry about. I suggest Kairi and Riku should come along with you."  
"Really? Aw, that'd be great!", exclaimed Sora.  
"Your gummi is ready, Sora. Get your friends now. You guys are going on an amazing journey!"  
"Alright, I'm on it!". And Sora ran off to find Riku and Kairi.  
And now with a new mission to accomplish of the restless spirit, this will be a whole new adventure for Sora, Riku, and Kairi! More clues will unfold, more enemies to defeat, and new friends to meet. 


End file.
